mhifandomcom-20200214-history
Lycanthrope
Lycans are a second breed of Werewolves created in the 11th century, descended from William Corvinus's Werewolf bloodline. Once normal humans who were infected by the first born Lycan or another of his victims, they are unlike the first breed in that they retain their human intelligence and personalities while transformed, as well as being capable to take human form. Lycans is a human with the ability to shift into a humanoid, wolf-like creature. The Lycans has enhanced physical capabilities that are far greater than any human or animal, as well as razor-sharp claws & fangs. Most lycans are seen with blue, gold, or red eyes which seem to glow, seemingly when the Lycan in question is feeling considerable emotion, oftentimes anger. The starting PUFF reward for killing a lycans starts at roughly $500,000,000 (Though, if the beast kills more people, or was older, the amount would increase exponentially). Origins The first werewolf began many century ago, when a group of sorcerers enslaved a powerful demon. Over a period of days, the sorcerers removed the demon's spirit and bound it to a box, known as the triskelion box. After the ritual, the sorcerers selected the most honoured and respected demon hunter of their village, to which the power of the triskelion was bestowed upon him. The result of the demon hunter harnessing the power of the triskelion box turned the hunter into the first werewolf, who then proceeded to destroy the sorcerers' village in an vicious, uncontrollable rampage. Anatomy A werewolf is humanoid in shape, with a single head, two elongated arms and two legs. It is never specified whether the werewolves in real life have tails. A werewolf, obviously, bears many similarities to the creature of it's namesake, the wolf. The head is very similar to a wolf's, with two huge glowing eyes, an extended snout, and triangular ears, thick fur covering the entire body, long legs and large paws with razor-sharp, curved claws which greatly increases its climbing and grabbing ability, while reducing the energy needed to perform these actions. Although werewolves often use their claws to slashing through things and slash their prey in half, they are quite capable of being used in gouging attacks and are often best-suited for holding onto an unfortunate victim while the larger and sharper canine teeth are used to kill. A werewolf's bite is indeed very powerful, easily capable of breaking the thickest bones of any animal of any size comparable to cattle and below. The tooth pattern of the lycanthrope is similar to that of a wolf, with four very large canines, two on the upper jaw and two on the lower, with four incisors in between each. Behind them are the premolars which are used to tear flesh, and finally, the molars at the very back for chewing. The musculature of the head is presumably that of an enlarged dire wolf's, in that the structure and shape of the musculature is that of a wolf, but with the size and strength of an animal bred for fighting and killing. The bone structure of the werewolf is massive and eerily proportional. These extreme changes reportedly cause intense pain during transformation as the bone structure of the original human body is literally broken, reshaped, and then fused together again to its final form. the beast's bones are heavy & solid, almost unbreakable, and the tendons connecting them have proven very difficult to sever, meaning that a werewolf's frame can survive blunt force trauma or cutting power of immense magnitude before breaking/severing. the musculature of the werewolf is lean and agile, but yet powerful. Accounts of lycanthropes flashing before their victim's eyes before they are torn to pieces carry testament to the lycanthropes powerful attacks and frightful mobility. Notable hypertrophy occurs in the transverse abdominal, obliques, and Dominus (trunk) quadriceps and hamstrings (thighs), gastrocnemius (calves), biceps, triceps, anterior and posterior deltoids (arms and shoulders), latissimus dorsi, trapezius muscle, and erector spinae (back) and pectorals (chest). These areas are massive, while other areas of musculature enjoy significant but not-so-obvious increases. The durability of the musculature is also greatly increased, as werewolf can exert themselves for extended periods of time without tiring and without injury (if the action being performed in and of itself does cause harm). If a werewolf sustains sufficient injury, it can enter a feral, berserker-like rage, abandoning any thought of flight or defense to take down that which caused it such pain. A werewolf typically appears with white, black, brown, or grey fur of various shades. It is unknown if the colors change with age. Only one instance of a red werewolf is known, that being Deputy Heather Kerkonen, who was bitten by a fellow deputy, who'd been brought to a hospital due to a (then-unknown) werewolf attack. The skin of the werewolf is very similar to a wolf's, being pale under the fur but extraordinarily resistant to damage; weapons made primarily for thrusting (such as spears and bayonets), or high-caliber ammunition seem to be the only things that can reliably pierce a werewolf's hide. This is further increased if said object is made of silver. The cause of this phenomenon with silver is not currently known. Feeding and Infecting As a werewolf himself, Earl Harbinger described the sensation of the hunger as "...an orgy of killing and hunting. You will kill and eat and kill and eat and throw up gallons of blood just so you can kill again..." '' Werewolves feed exclusively on living flesh with a uncontrollable hunger and control. Werewolves are similar to humans in that they will kill and consume even if they are not hungry, the thrill of the chase of the hunt being fun and thrilling if not more important than the actual need to feed and sustain life. The curse is mainly spread through bites. Scratches have a tiny chance of transmitting the disease, but only if the claws make a worrisome enough wound. This would mean that the normal bacteria inside of a werewolf's saliva also carries the virus responsible for transmitting the disease. Transmission is rare, however, as the victim is usually ripped to shreds and killed before the curse has a chance to take hold, which normally takes several days if the victim survives the encounter. Wolves are natural hosts for the '''lupine parvovirus (LPV)', the virus responsible for lycanthropy. Unlike the vampire and zombie viruses, LPV belongs to the Parvoviridae family, which includes the smallest known viruses in existence. Officially discovered during the 1960s, Parvoviridae have a genome consisting of single-stranded DNA and a non-enveloped icosahedral capsid. Unlike Mononegavirales, they don't uncoat until after entering a nucleus, and they tend to burst infected cells rather than bud from them. They're also highly resistant to environmental trauma, including digestive enzymes, making it much easier to spread via contaminated food and water sources. What distinguishes LPV from other parvoviruses, however, is that it uses the budding method of reproduction and its capsid is much larger in size—though still smaller than the vampire and zombie viruses. Wolves transmit the virus to humans through biting, which is why werewolf occurrences closely mirror wolf populations. Unsurprisingly, hunters and fur trappers have always been common victims. There is a growing fear that wolf recovery programs in the United States will result in an increase in werewolves, especially in suburban areas. One saving grace, however, is that LPV cannot infect or be carried in organisms other than canines and primates. Like vampirism, LPV infects and transforms every living cell in the body that has a nucleus, rather than just infecting and destroying certain tissues. Since it's a DNA virus, unlike the RNA vampire and zombie viruses, no reverse transcription from RNA to DNA is necessary. Upon entering a cell, the viral DNA can immediately integrate itself into the host's chromosomes. Ironically, despite this simpler process, LPV is a much slower-acting virus than even vampirism. Unfortunately, there is currently no vaccine for LPV. Anyone bitten, or accidentally infected during lab research, is doomed to either transformation or death, with no known cases of natural immunity. There were efforts to create a vaccine before the FVZA was disbanded, but the methods used for the vampire and zombie vaccines fell quite short. The evolutionary lineage of the lupine parvovirus is even more obscure and confusing than HVV and HZV, since it belongs to a completely different family while bearing many similar characteristics. Whether it's a matter of common ancestry or convergent evolution is a matter of debate. LPV is probably more closely related to HPV, since they're both non-enveloped DNA viruses that alter cellular genomes. As with vampires and zombies, there were likely many flawed forms of werewolves roaming the world before natural selection narrowed them down into a single, perfected breed. As for a werewolf's lupine visage, it's surely no coincidence considering the virus' more canine host. Lateral gene transfer between wolves and humans is an undoubted possibility. Lastly, while vampires and zombies came from Africa after plaguing our human ancestors, werewolves were believed to originate in the forest-heavy landmass of Eurasia—possibly after infecting and wiping out our Neanderthal cousins some 40,000 years ago—judging by the discovery of dozens of well-preserved fossils. The transformation of a human being into a werewolf shares some similarities with that of vampires and zombies: after infection, there is a period of high fever, chills and other flu-like symptoms, and the victim is likely to experience extreme thirst and itching as their metabolism and heart rate increase. These symptoms take about 24 hours to appear and last approximately 48 hours. Unlike people infected with vampirism or zombism, lycanthropy victims do not ever slip into a coma. A person infected with LPV comes out of the fever in a highly dangerous state, displaying fierce aggression and bloodlust as their communication degrades into grunts, growls and hisses. The victim will make great efforts to flee the company of humans and complete their transformation in a more secluded area, such as a forest, sewer or an abandoned structure. The physiological transformation into a werewolf begins approximately one week after infection, as the viral DNA essentially takes over the body's process of cellular differentiation—selectively altering certain parts of the human genome based on the final design of the organism. This causes a slow and agonizing reshaping of the victim's bones and soft tissues as the infected cells shift and divide according to their newly-modified genetic instructions. As with vampirism and zombism, not every victim survives the transformation, as it puts a great deal of strain on the heart and body—especially for the very young, old and ill. The past discoveries of partially-transformed corpses confirm this statement, as well as provide valuable insight into a werewolf's intermediate stages of development. Behavior, Habitat and Society As the werewolves can assume two forms, this can often result in interesting personality changes in the afflicted. As a human, the werewolf can deal with the curse in several ways. The initial shock of a werewolf attack and survival thereafter can lead to a heavily traumatic experience, which intensifies as the person begins to notice changes in senses and behavior around others. Some humans choose to isolate the new animalistic urges completely which can lead to split personalities, as was the case with an ex-KGB werewolf assassin who developed a split personality which would sometimes manifest itself with subtle hallucinations and taunting, jovial voices. Others choose to embrace the animal side, and Those who accept this new side of themselves and are able to maintain control - are often leaders of packs of other, lesser werewolves. This control seems to be more about great willpower than actual alignment, as any person - be they good, neutral, or evil - can maintain control over the curse. Unbridled rage, or the call of a full moon, can cause the transformation however will cause a complete loss of control to even the most controlled werewolf. werewolves often speak of a buzzing sound that intensifies as the full moon comes closer. For now, only Heather Kerkonen & Earl Harbinger were able to maintain some control over their actions as a werewolf during a full moon. The latter's is likely due to his many years of solitude to learn what it meant to be a lycanthrope and so taught that method of control to Kerkonen. Newly transformed werewolves will remain in society, killing indiscriminately. These werewolves do not last long, as hunters usually identify the tell-tale signs of werewolf killings and dispose of the creature appropriately. Those who do survive, however, separate themselves from the din of society to find solace in the seclusion and safety of the wild. It is here that they become part of a larger, stronger social class: the Pack. All packs are lead by a single dominant werewolf, and all dominant werewolves of all packs across the world pay respects to the Alpha Werewolf, of whom there can only be one at any time. For the most part, all werewolves will end up sharing the same personality over time. The knowledge of a greatly enhanced lifespan and general euphoria of being a superior apex predator lead to increasingly cruel and sociopathic tendencies. As most werewolves do not last very long- as this arrogance usually gets the better of them -it leaves something to be said for very old or ancient werewolves who have managed to remain alive over the years through intelligent foresight and patience. These creatures, though few and far between even among the rare beast that is the werewolf, should be considered with grave implication. Powers and abilities Th werewolf is a powerful creature. Although recent advancements in ballistic weaponry have made hunting these creatures easier, they should still be considered high risk monsters as they combine the very best of human intelligence and animal cunning to make one especially deadly entity. Enhanced Physical Capabilities A werewolf, even in human form, is far stronger than any ordinary human. When a werewolf transforms, it becomes even more fearsome. For instance, as a young werewolf Earl Harbinger dragged a luska up onto a beach before tearing it to pieces. The luska was at least five times his size. SUPER SPEED Werewolf are much faster than humans and most supernatural creatures and they posses the ability in human and werewolf form to move with Animalistic quickness and duck and dodge before jumping on there prey's back and a werewolf was able to hunt down two vampire's easily while in werewolf form and some werewolves have seen to a blur like their there vampire enemies and can Swiftly chase down there prey and the enhanced werewolf manage to catch the fleeing vampires and werewolves can catch arrows,knives,spear,other weapons and dodge them. Super Sense A werewolf's sense of sight is likely to rival if not surpass that of a great bird of prey. A werewolf can accurately discern movement and basic shapes up to a mile away, as well as having unsurpassed vision in the dark. The larger size of a werewolf's eye means that it can absorb more light than normal, allowing unmolested operation in near pitch black conditions. Werewolves also have a preternatural ability to visually detect even the tiniest shifts in movement at close range, making hiding from/ambushing one nigh impossible. How they are able to discern threats from non threats (foliage in the wind, etc.) is unknown and can almost hear any sound at any volume and tone and hear a person heart beet and smell gun powered and other activity that was when the werewolf was gone. Super Durability/Healing a werewolf has an Enhanced Durability/Healing and for example when an assassin was only able to defeat a werewolf by pushing it out of a window and the werewolf broke his neck but started healing and when a werewolf was arrow'ed by an assassin 13 and still moving , running, fought and killed the assassin and then an other when a werewolf fought other werewolf and got really gruesome scar and injuries and still fighting until it got to the point when he couldn't take any more and ran and jump for a 12 ft deep down and woke the next day at his home and his parents showed him how to heal and they told him that he has to transform and go outside and begin running he started healing his injuries and scars away and now he why the call werewolves apex predators . Silver All evil creatures have a violent reaction to silver. The reason for this is unknown, but theories and speculation abound. According to the Vatican's hunter team, silver is so effective because it is a pure metal that represents goodness. Werewolves are especially vulnerable to silver, which causes them agonizing pain and prevents them from regenerating. Weaknesses Wolfsbane: wolfsbane will cloud a werewolf's sense of smell. Those who wish to avoid being tracked or detected by werewolves will often carry some wolfsbane with them. Fire: fire is a very effective weapon against nearly any monster; this is partly because burns do not heal as easily as other injuries. Bubba Shackleford, one of the greatest monster hunters who ever lived, had a saying: "When all else fails, kill it with fire." Werewolves are no exception to this rule. Heart extraction: werewolves can heal from almost any injury, including being shot or stabbed through the heart. However, if a werewolf's heart is removed, it will die. Decapitation: A werewolf will be knocked unconscious by a bullet to the brain, but it will not die. When a werewolf is beheaded, however, it will die instantly.'' Category:Monsters